


813

by Bleedingwriter, xaphrin



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bookstore AU, F/M, Red X Is Jason Todd, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleedingwriter/pseuds/Bleedingwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaphrin/pseuds/xaphrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was a recovering thief that led a quiet, easy life, and spent the last few years buried in his little quiet bookshop. But that easy life can't last for long, when one of his old partners comes back for vengeance for the death of her lover. Now Jason must revert to his old life in order to keep himself and Raven safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jason tapped his pen against his lower lip, pausing only to making a few notes in the margins of his list. There were a few special orders he had to put in, and a box of used books that he purchased at an estate sale that he needed to price, the shelves in the front reading room needed repair, and then…

He glanced up and glared at the doorway when he heard something fall in the next room followed by an unapologetic _mrowr._ His lips tugged down into an annoyed frown and he set his pen on top of his notebook, grumbling under his breath.

…and then there was the matter of _cat_. Jason had tried everything in his power to try and get _cat_ to vacate the premises, but in spite of his best efforts, _cat_ continued to lurk on his shelves. Jason grumbled as he heard the soft padding of the feline’s feet against his creaky hardwood floors. That stupid animal was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. He had no respect for Jason's personal space and if it wasn't for Raven liking him so much, Jason would have called animal control weeks ago.

_Raven._

His mind ground to a halt and he glanced up from his notebook again, feeling his chest tighten at the thought of her dark hair falling into her deep blue eyes as she took up residence in his shop window. That was her favorite place to read, all curled up with her skirt draping around her knees. Without really realizing it, he picked up the pen again and began to chew on the end, letting his mind wander back to her as he began to daydream.

He'd barely strung three sentences together since he first met her, and yet he knew he was completely smitten. He knew all of her little ticks when she read, the way she chewed on her lower lip, the way her eyes would fly across the page, the way her eyebrows knitted together when she disagreed with an author’s decision, and yet he still couldn't find enough courage in himself to actually talk to her outside of a normal transaction. But she came everyday, at the same time, sat in the same spot, and read. Sometimes he felt so _pathetic._ All he had to do was say “hello” and he couldn't even say that. He was a damned fool.

Letting go of an annoyed sigh, Jason pushed his glasses back up on his nose and checked the clock. It was nearly three. The pen slipped from between his lips as his eyes flicked to the front door, breath catching in his lungs as everything seemed to vibrate with anticipation. He licked his lips and hummed softly. It was almost time for her to show up. His heart skipped a few beats and he listened to the silence outside his door before he heard the sound of small footsteps approaching. Swallowing the sudden rush of emotions in his throat, he watched the door swing open, the little bell above the frame chiming happily. Raven stepped inside with the same grace and dignity that she would have if she had stepped in a church.

Her eyes flicked to his own, and Jason found himself speechless yet again, words dying in his throat as she gave him a small, reserved wave. He just swallowed hard and nodded politely, watching her move through the front reading room to the bookshelves, looking for a new book to read. He listened as _cat_ meowed happily at her, jumping up into Raven's favorite spot as if to save it for her.

Steeling his nerves, Jason stood up and poked his head into the front reading room, catching the sight of her as she stood on her tiptoes to reach a new book on the top shelf. Raven’s shirt lifted just a little to expose the soft, pale flesh of her stomach and little dip of her bellybutton. His heart slammed against his chest as he stared at her, fascinated with the way her muscles moved and tightened under her alabaster skin. It was so innocent, and yet strangely erotic, like some kind of fine, coquettish art. His breath snagged in his throat and he shivered, his eyes dragging down the length of her body, resting on the cute, little tattoo of a bird on her ankle. A second skipped by and he realizing he probably looked rather foolish, and pulled his stare back up to her face.

She was watching him with a knowing smirk on her pale, pink lips, head cocked to the side in curiosity. “Can I borrow your height?”

His cheeks flushed even brighter and he nodded, too worried that he might trip over his own words. He approached her slowly, reaching over her head to the book on the shelf and pulling it down. Raven smiled and took the book from his hands, her fingers brushing over his own in a movement that felt too intimate to be accidental. Little pops of electricity snapped over his skin and he stuttered for a moment before taking his hands back and offering her a weak, undoubtedly awkward smile.

“Thank you.”

He nodded, motioning to the book as he struggled to keep up conversation. “It's a good book.”

“Really?” She smiled, tilting her head to the side. “Did you like it?”

He nodded again, still not trusting his words. He was waiting for the question, the one she asked every day that she came into his shop.

“Did you want to read with me today?”

Jason's heart slammed against his ribs and he licked his lips, letting his mind wander to little fantasies of Raven curled up against his chest as they read together. Her head would be tucked against his shoulder, a mug of tea resting against her stomach, and she would be so engrossed in her book that she would barely feel the kisses Jason would place up and down her neck. His tongue came out to wet his lips, trying to keep his mind in the present and far away from his daydreams.

“I … I have some things I need to finish.”

Her face fell and she looked away, tapping her fingers along the cover of the book. “Oh. Okay.”

Jason’s heart twisted, something dark staining him for a moment. He just wanted to agree to her _once_. He wanted to shed this caution and dive head-first right into the softness she was offering. He wanted to be _anyone_ other than who he was now. He took another breath and glanced away, clearing his throat. “But… maybe later?”

A smile split her lips and she looked up at him, her expression brightening her face just enough to make his heart skip. “Really? You're finally agreeing to read with me after all the times I've asked you?”

His cheeks darkened and he looked away. “It seemed like a good time.”

“Okay.” She settled in her usual spot and set her book on her lap, waiting patiently. “I'll wait for you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Six down. Starts with the letter “C”. _Diamond in its rawest form._

Jason stared at the puzzle, his nostrils flaring just a little bit as he glanced up at over the edge of the crossword book, his eyes drifting over Raven’s form. She looked so impossibly content. Her legs were tucked close to her chest, a book resting on her knees as one hand stroked _cat_ absentmindedly. She was chewing on her lower lip, her head cocked to the side as she fell deeper and deeper into her book. The slanted sun of late afternoon spilled through his shop window, bathing her in a bright, warm glow.

Jason felt a strange, soft smile pull at the edges of his mouth, and a soft sigh escaped. Everything slipped into place easily, feeling as though this was the way things were supposed to be - Raven in his window, lost in a book as a soft silence permeated every space between them. He had never really felt so serene before, like there was nothing that could take away this perfect moment from him. _Cat_ opened his eyes halfway and stared at Jason as if to say ‘See what you’re missing? This could be your life if you just let it.’

He knew that, of course. It was more that he just didn’t know _how_ to let it happen. That was the real enigma.  

Jason licked his lips and bit back a sigh, returning to the crossword in front of him. He shifted just a little in his seat and tapped his pen against his lips again, feeling his mind wander and drift. It was easy to daydream when the world was so quiet and Raven was so close to him, and everything just felt… _natural_. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling the muscles in his shoulders and down his spine untangle as he slipped deeper and deeper into something that almost felt like peace. His eyes fluttered, and he let this moment slide over him like silk, his thoughts consuming him.

“ _Carbon_.”

His lips pulled up into an easy smile as the scent of clean, fresh water filled his senses. Raven was behind him, draping her arms over his shoulders and resting her chin on the top of his head. Her hands slipped down his chest with ghost-like caresses, barely touching him through the crisp white cotton of his shirt. Heat exploded over his skin, coursing through him like fire in his veins. She kissed his temple and untucked the tails from his pants, pulling them out with deliberate slowness as her tongue traced the shell of his ear.

“ _The answer you’re looking for is carbon_.”

Jason’s cheeks flushed as her teeth nipped at his earlobe, feeling her fingers ease down his shirt and unbutton each button on his shirt, exposing his chest to the cool air of the shop. He swallowed gulps of air, trying to keep his mind focused and attentive on the puzzle in front of him, but it was so hard when her soft fingers were slipping inside his shirt and tracing his muscles and scars like they were art. Her mouth found a sensitive spot behind his ear, drawing a little heart with the tip of her tongue. Jason bit back a groan and he felt his body tense and tremble with each curious stroke of her hands. Everywhere she touched it felt like little sparks of electricity were dancing, snapping and fizzling until all of his good senses seemed to fly out of his head.

She pressed her palms down the planes of his abs, dragging her white-hot touch to the waistband of his khakis. Her fingers slipping into his brown leather belt and pulled it free, still moving _painfully_ slow, as if she planned on taking all afternoon to work him up into a heated, lusty rage. Jason leaned his head back against her shoulder and groaned, feeling her hands unfasten his button, unzip his fly, and reach into-

“Carbon.”

Jason gasped and bolted upright, his face flushing as he looked up into Raven’s curious, smiling face.

_Oh god._

His heart pounded and shame filled him to the brink, but he was too afraid to pull his stare away from her. Could she tell that he’d been thinking about her? Not just thinking about her, but thinking about all the salacious things he could do with her slender fingers and perfect, pink mouth, and-

_Damnit._ He really, _really_ needed to stop thinking about her.

“Right there.” Raven reached over the counter and tapped the question he had been working on. “It’s carbon.”

Jason glanced down at the crossword puzzle, and he could see the unmistakable outline of his cock straining against his pants. He looked like a teenager finding his first _Playboy_. Oh sweet Jesus. She _had_ to have seen it. There was no way she couldn’t see his erection standing proudly against his body, and he was absolutely _mortified_. Clearing his throat, he tried to adjust himself the best that the small space would allow and hunched over the book, writing down the answer as quickly as he could.

“T-thank you.” He pushed his glasses back up on his nose and looked up at her, her cheeks stained a bit pink, and her hand wrapped tightly around the book she was reading. Jason licked his lips and shifted again, wondering when in the world his erection would go away because this was more than just mortifying now - this was the kind of embarrassment that made him want to move far, _far_ away from here. He forced a soft smile and nodded towards the book. “Did you… want to buy it?”

“Buy… Oh! The book! Yeah.” She placed some money on the counter and pushed at her hair, offering him another smile that seemed to melt his insides. “Thank you for recommending it to me. I enjoyed the mystery to the story, and the villain _is_ likable.”

His shaking hands took her money and put it in the register. “I… um… of course. Right.”

She smiled and help the book to her chest, dragging her stare down the length of his body and back up again in a movement that was too purposeful to be ignored. Jason blushed brightly and his erection jumped again. She had no idea what she was doing to him and he was completely helpless against her. Swallowing another few gulps of air, he looked up into her eyes and forced another smile.

“So… I plan on reading this tonight.”

He nodded, trying not to focus on the pretty light glittering in her eyes, the little bolt of curiosity sparking.

“...and you? Do you have any plans tonight?” She looked almost expectant, as if she were hoping that maybe he’d ask her to…

Ask her to what? To go out? Like… on a date? A _real_ date? With dinner and conversation? His heart slammed against his ribs at that thought and he shoved his hands underneath the table to keep her from seeing his nervousness. He swallowed again, and his eyes widened. Did she _want_ him to ask her out? Was she leaving herself open for him? Oh good lord, what was he supposed to say to that?

“I… um… I have… a thing to go to.”

“Oh.” Her face fell a little, but she forced a small smile instead. “Well, I hope you have fun.”

Not really, but the thought was nice.

“Yeah.” He forced a small, weak smile. “Will I see you tomorrow?”

Raven chuckled. “Like always, Mr. Todd.”

“Jason,” he corrected, his hands tightening in his pants to keep them from shaking. “Always Jason.”

She just smiled.


End file.
